


To See The Toad Fly

by templeg



Series: Hogwarts AU [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/pseuds/templeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a supportive boyfriend. It's not quite as helpful as he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See The Toad Fly

Grantaire doesn’t expect to ever persuade Enjolras onto a broom again. It’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make, really, given that the rush of hormones caused by a near-death experience (or probably more like near-bruised-arse experience, but Enjolras seems to think otherwise) was what spurred him to back Grantaire into the wall of the Quidditch pitch and snog him senseless. Enjolras's aversion to the mere sight of a broomstick also allowed Grantaire to drop some none-too-subtle hints about his poor Cleansweep One, languishing unridden and un-cared-for, and did Enjolras know that the charmwork on a classic broom like that could go all funny if it wasn’t taken out regularly?

And thus, in a rare instance of Enjolras actually capitulating to Grantaire’s line of argument (though it probably has more to do with Enjolras’s spectacular disregard for the welfare of certain of his valuable belongings, or indeed most of his belongings), Grantaire finds himself playing the Ravenclaw match on a bloody _Cleansweep One._   One of the Ravenclaw chasers actually follows him, flying behind him with head tilted and mouth agape, just to try and read the writing on the handle, which makes it joyously easy to turn around and whack a Bludger straight at his gawping face. And he thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be intelligent.

Enjolras likes him. This, he (just about) knows. But he hates brooms, flying and everything related, so much he’s willing to thrust a priceless antique into Grantaire’s dubiously trustworthy hands. Which is why the last thing he expects is to see Enjolras in the Hufflepuff stands, wrapped in a yellow-and-black scarf and matching bobble hat and gesticulating in Grantaire’s direction to a red-nosed, shivering Combeferre. Grantaire reacts to this sight, in typically smooth and competent fashion, by dropping his Beater’s bat, and has to have it caught and returned to him by a smirking Jehan, who doesn’t let a little thing like being on the other team (the Ravenclaw Seeker, in fact) stop him from looking between Enjolras and Grantaire and waggling his eyebrows conspiratorially. Several of his teammates yell and wave furiously at him and he flies off, laughing.

He circles the pitch on autopilot, turning his bat over in his hand and trying to ignore Enjolras, who appears to be attempting to lead the Hufflepuff stand in a chant. Combeferre is sat on the bench, blowing on his fingers and looking miserable.

 

*****

 

There are two main problems, Enjolras is starting to realise, in his strategy. One: Hufflepuffs are fiercely loyal and don’t much care for Slytherins, even Slytherins dressed head-to-toe in yellow and black with a haphazard badger drawn on their forehead, and hence are unlikely to follow his suggestions. Two: He doesn’t actually know any Quidditch chants. 

He turns to Combeferre in despair. ‘Any ideas?’

Combeferre scowls and pulls his scarf over his nose. ‘No.’

‘Ferre-‘

‘Enjolras, I don’t know if you realise this, but my house, unlike yours, are actually playing. And _my_ boyfriend is on the team. And I’m _in the wrong stand_.’ He glances about, as if afraid the Hufflepuffs will attack him en masse, and shrinks further into his scarf.

Enjolras opens his mouth and shuts it. ‘Oh.’

‘’Oh’ is right.’ He turns back to the game. Enjolras sticks his hands in his armpits and racks his brains.

 

******

 

It really isn’t Grantaire’s fault. Enjolras certainly doesn’t think so, and apologises over and over without pausing for breath all the way to the Hospital Wing. Grantaire concentrates, he really does, and he takes the game seriously. But there are certain things he is just unprepared for, and a very distinctive voice screaming ‘BEATERS DO IT BEST’ when he’s in mid-swing is one of them.

At least he’ll go down in Hogwarts Quidditch history for _something._ Even if it is concussing himself with his own Beater’s bat.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a(n incredibly wanky and pretentious) reference to this line from Grantaire's introduction: 'The toad is always looking up at the sky; why? To see the bird fly'. Because IT'S THE OTHER WAY ROUND GEDDIT.
> 
> WHAT DORKS THESE BOYS ARE.


End file.
